


Blurred Lines

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Multi, Orgy, Smut, blurred lines, this is pretty much all sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	Blurred Lines

I and my two friends decide to go a club to celebrate finishing the school year.

"ELIZABETH!!!" I hear my friend Erika's big mouth.

"WHAT?!" I yell back.

"What's taking you so long?" She asks walking into my bedroom.

"Well sorry. I had to make sure I got my outfit right!" I defend.

"Yeah whatever. Just hurry up! I want to meet cute guys and I really need to get laid!" She tells me.

"Wow, def didn't need to know that." I say to her putting the finishing touches on my makeup and grab my clutch.

"Hey! I'm sorry but it's true" she says while walking down the stairs into the living room.

"Ready to go?" My other friend Brittany asks.

"Hell yeah!" Erika replies.

"Yeah let's go!" I reply.

We walk out of the apartment and to Erika's Range Rover. We start to drive to the club.

Erika parks her car and we get out.

"Why do we always drive your car?" I hear Brittany ask.

"Because it's a smooth ride!" Erika replies, smirking.

We reach the bouncer and show him out Ids and he lets us in automatically.

I hear people groaning and complaining about letting us in. This is the perk of Erika being a VIP in all the clubs.

We walk in and we make a beeline for the bar.

"Guinness on tap" Erika tells the bartender.

"A fuzzy nipple" is what I ordered.

"Sunset on the beach" Brittany says

The bartender goes to make our drinks and sets them on the counter.

Erika goes to pay for them, but the bartender told her, "don't worry about it beautiful. On the house”

"Take as a tip then hot stuff." She says still holding out the money.

He shrugs and grabs the money and puts it in a jar behind him.

We finish our drinks and order another round that this time I paid for with no problem from the bartender.

We finish that round off and start to head to the dance floor. We at firs stuck together until a random guy with curly hair and green eyes started to grind on her. As for Brittany it was a guy that had cerulean blue eyes took her away. Then I was on my own. 

I started just dancing by myself when a guy came up behind me and whispered, "what's a pretty woman like you dancing alone?"

I look back and see a tanned boy with brown eyes and his hair in a quiff. "My friends kinda ditched me." I say pointing to Erika who was now at a table with "curly" and some other dudes at a booth and then Brittany who was still dancing.

"So that's where my mates went!" The boy exclaimed.

"You know them?" I asked.

"Yeah, the curly haired one with your friend his name is Harry and next to him is Calum. Next to Calum is Luke and next to him is Liam and next to him is Ashton. Then the one that's dancing, well, that's Louis." He says.

"Your name?" I asked.

"Zayn" he tells me.

"Elizabeth" I say.

"Well Elizabeth do you fancy a drink?" He asked.

I nod my head and leaves me. I start to dance again when a man with a small quiff and brown eyes grabbed my waist in front of me.

"You must be Liam?" I state to him.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"A little birdie told me" I say.

He just nods and he pulls me closer to him. We start grinding when I see Zayn coming back with 2 drinks in his hands.

"Liam! Nice for you to join us!" Zayn exclaims.

"Pleasure is all mine!" He says still dancing with me.

"Here Elizabeth, I didn't know what to get ya so I got ya a cherry bomb" Zayn says handing me my drink.

I grab my drink from his hand a take a sip of it before putting my free hand around Liam's neck.

I feel Zayn grab my waist behind me when the song changes to "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke, Pharrell, and TI.

Liam came closer to me before whispering in my ear, "Everybody get up; Everybody get up; Hey, hey, hey;  
Hey, hey, hey;Hey, hey, hey"

I shivered a bit because it was key on.

Then I feel Zayn come closer to me and starts to sing Robin Thicke's part, "If you can't hear what I'm trying to say; If you can't read from the same page; Maybe I'm going deaf, Maybe I'm going blind; Maybe I'm out of my mind"

Then Liam whispered "everybody get up"

"OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you

But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature

Just let me liberate you

Hey, hey, hey

You don't need no paper.

Hey, hey, hey

That man is not your maker" Zayn sang before both of them started to grind on me turning me on.

Zayn starts to suck on my sweet spot while Liam is still singing.

I let out an involuntarily moan and I feel Zayn smirk before looking at Liam who's eyes are dark with lust.

"Oi, Zayn!" Liam yells.

Zayn lets go of my neck before looking at Liam, "yeah?"

"Lets show this pretty woman a good time, yeah?" Liam suggests.

"Lets and you know Ashton hasn't had some in a while. Shall we include him?" Zayn asks.

"Yeah, go get him. I'll take her and hail a cab." Liam says.

Zayn nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek before heading to the booth where Ashton is.

"What about my friends?" I asked.

"Don't worry about them. They are in very good hands." Liam assures.

I just nod and Liam puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me out of the club before hailing a cab.

Before I knew it Zayn, Liam, Ashton, and I are smashed together in the back of the cab.

"So who's the girl?" Ashton says.

I can tell he's Australian because rid the accent.

"Ashton this is Elizabeth; Elizabeth this is Ashton." Zayn introduces us.

"Ashton, mate, we're gonna show Elizabeth a 'fun' time." Liam explains quickly before we're at a hotel.

Ashton just smiles and nods in understanding.

We all get out before Liam throws me over his should and smacks my ass.

"Hey! What was that for and would you let me down?" I exclaim.

"Sorry love. No can do." Zayn says before Liam could reply. 

I just sigh in defeat and let Liam carry me until we got to the lift.

Ashton pressed the button to go up and once the elevator opened we all walked in.

Once the doors closed, Zayn took advantage and pushed me up into the lift doors and started to kiss me hard. He swiped his tongue on my bottom lip and I let him in.

We fought for dominance, which he won easily because Liam started to unfasten my jeans and Ashton started to suck on my neck.

I let out a moan when I felt Liam's hand found my soaking core.

"Shit" Liam says, "She’s soaking".

The lift dings signaling we were on our floor. Zayn breaks our snogging session, Liam removes his hand, and Ashton removes himself from my neck.

Liam, once again, throws me over his shoulder and I don't bother out up and fight especially when Zayn and Ashton grope my ass. All I did was let out a moan and squirm.

"Fuck!" Zayn and Ashton say at the same time.

"Told you!" Liam brags

"God! Lets hurry up! I want to know how that pretty mouth works!" Zayn begs.

"Yeah and I want know how tight that pussy is." Ashton says.

"Yeah well, her hands have to be AMAZING!" Liam exclaims.

I just moan at all the dirty talk. We finally reach the hot room a d Zayn uses his key card to open it.

Liam walks in first and throws me on the bed then hovers over me.

"We're gonna fuck you so good you will be begging for more and won't be able to walk tomorrow." Liam sneers.

I let our a porn star moan. I look past Liam's shoulder to see Zayn and Ashton are already naked and is stroking their dicks.

Liam pulls my pants off, along with my panties. Before he lowers his head and takes a swipe of my pussy.

I let out another moan that's loud enough the other hotel rooms could hear. "F-Fuck" I say.

Zayn comes to the other side of the bed and rips my shirt off not even bothering that it was fucking expensive as hell. He reaches back and unclasps my bra and throws it across the room.

"Lets see how this pretty mouth works, shall we?" Zayn asks.

I just nod my head as Zayn presses his dick to my lips. I open willingly and Zayn grabs my hair and starts to fuck my mouth.

"S-shit!" Zayn moans.

Liam's removes himself from in-between my legs and I start to whine until I see Ashton get onto the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good!" He smirks before slamming into me.

He starts thrusting and finally hits my g-spot and I moan around Zayn's dick.

"Ash, do that again." Zayn commands.

I feel my hand being moved a placed on to something long.

"Starting stroking it!" Liam commands.

I start stroking his dick and I start to moan around Zayn's dick again. Everything is too much but feels amazing.

"SHIT! I ain't gonna last much longer!" Zayn exclaims.

"Same here mate! Her pussy is tight as f-fuck! SHIT DO THAT AGAIN" Ashton says as a clench my walls around him and then do it again.

"H-her hands a-are fanfuckingtastic!" Liam moans out.

Ashton hits my g-spot once again and moan around Zayn's dick and he keeps me there releasing his load in my mouth, "shit!" He moans.

I swallow it all while looking at Liam and Ashton.

"SHIT!" They say at the same time before all of us reach our orgasm. Liam's load ends up on my stomach and Ashton cums deep inside me as I release around his load.

"Fuck" I whisper; voice hoarse from Zayn.

Ashton lays down on me not caring of Liam's load and Liam's and Zayn find spots beside me.

Ashton finally gets off of me and curls up beside me while I do the same to Zayn and Liam spoons Ashton.

We fall into a deep slumber until I hear my phone ringing.

I get up and answer it.

"Where the fuck are you?" I hear Erika whisper.

"In a hotel room. Why are you whispering?" I ask back, whispering.

"Harry's sleeping. Don't want to wake him." She explains.

"Ahh...same here. Liam, Zayn, and Ashton are all asleep right now. Will talk to you when I get to my apartment." I say quickly hearing stirring going on behind me.

"Okay." She says hanging up.

I toss my phone on a bunch of clothes before turning towards the bed only to see all three boys are awake.

"Ready for round 2?" They asked.

Oh boy I'm not going back to my apartment anytime soon. Oh well. 


End file.
